The invention relates to a coaxial cable connector having a plurality of elements for abuttingly connecting the connector to a printed circuit plate.
In power transmission, special coaxial cables are used which have a hollow cylindrical outer conductor part and a concentric therewith inner conductor part, which is inserted in the outer conductor part and is surrounded with insulation, wherein the outer part simultaneously serves as a protective shield.
The coaxial cable conventionally is solded to a printed circuit plate.
DE-GM 80 27 565 discloses use of an angle piece secured to a carrier plate (printed circuit plate) and having a portion defining a coaxial connector. In this case, an end of a coaxial cable should be provided with a corresponding counterpart of the coaxial connector element for effecting a connection. The so-called cold soldering joint is another drawback. In addition, a plurality of separate parts increase the costs of assembly. These assembly costs are especially high when the assembly is effected not in place of use, and especially when a defective cable should be replaced.
Accordingly, the main object of the invention is a connector for connecting at least one coaxial cable with a printed circuit board or plate and which has a small number of separate parts, permits to reduce assembly costs, and insures a good electrical contact and appropriate shielding.